Enji Todoroki
First Costume= |-|Second Costume= Personal Characteristics Name: Enji Todoroki Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 45 (First Appearance), 46 (Current) Classification: Human, Pro Hero Allies: All Might Enemies: Summary Enji Todoroki (轟炎司 Todoroki Enji) is the father of Shouto Todoroki. Formerly the No. 2 hero, he has taken the place of No. 1 after the retirement of All Might. Mentality Intelligence: Above Average. As the No. 1 Pro Hero, Endeavor is vastly more experienced and intelligent than heroes in training and even other Pro Heroes. He has the highest tally of resolved criminal cases in history. Endeavor has very sharp deductive skills, demonstrated when he deduced that Izuku had a very powerful Quirk that stacks up to All Might's after only seeing it used briefly. Later, he was able to quickly figure out High-End's weakness while fighting him. Morality: Neutral Good Sexual Preference: Objectives: Tastes: Power and Stats Tier: C/4 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Was able to hear a sonic boom long before Izuku, Bakugou, and Todoroki could), Fire Manipulation, Limited Flight, Danmaku (Can create multiple fire spears to overwhelm his opponents and cut things into small pieces), Resistance to Fire (Is stated to be resistant to other types of fire and can handle the heat of his own flames) Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Unknown physically, City with Hellflame (Destroyed half of a skyscraper. A single shot from his Jet Burn could pierce High-End's body with ease. His Prominence Burn was able to completely disintegrate High-End's body) Durability: City (Can take attacks from High-End even when brutally injured. Withstood being thrown this hard with little damage. Superior to Best Jeanist), City against fire attacks (Able to withstand the heat of his own flames, which he states builds up inside of him after every serious attack he uses) Speed: Supersonic+ (Can somewhat keep up with High-End) Lifting Strength: Unknown Stamina: Very high (Able to keep fighting after being heavily injured) Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with Hellflame Weaknesses: Continuous use of his abilities raises his body temperature, causing him to become weaker, so he refrains from overusing his Flashfire Fist Super Moves recklessly. Key: Arsenal Standard Equipment: Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hellflame: This Quirk gives Endeavor pyrokinetic abilities. He can create and control fire at will, as well as being able to shape his flames. He also can control the fire's temperature, which means that its damage output is capable of increasing or decreasing depending on Endeavor's wishes. Although he is almost always seen covered in flames, Hellflame is activation-based and can be deactivated. By heating his flames to an extremely high degree, Endeavor can burn his opponents at a cellular level and easily overwhelm regeneration type Quirks. He can shape the flames into balls or weapons that he can throw. Endeavor also can hover in mid-air by shooting flames from his feet. *'Flashfire Fist - Jet Burn': With Jet Burn, Endeavor shoots flames from his wrist to increase the momentum of his arm, and hits the enemy with a devastating fire punch. *'Flashfire Fist - Hell Spider': With Hell Spider, Endeavor creates a spear of fire on each of his fingers. Endeavor can use these spears to cut through enemies, and he has even cut the upper part of a building into small pieces. Each spear of fire seems to be only a couple of meters long. *'Prominence Burn:' This attack allows Endeavor to launch a massive, concentrated beam of bright fire from his entire body that can vaporize his target, overwhelming opponents even with regeneration. HellFrame.gif|'HellFrame' Flashfire fist- Hell Spider.gif|'Hell javelin' Incenerate.gif|'Incenerate' Hellflame.gif|'Flashfire fist- Jet Burn' Note: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Tier C/4